Biomorphic Adaptation
Biomorphic adaptation is the ability for one's body to change in order to adapt to any situation, changing shape and appearance as well as gaining additional physical features. Characters *Marcie Hardy has this ability naturally. *Owain also possesses this ability naturally. *Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins will also have this ability naturally. *Emma Hathaway will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Marcie Hardy' Marcie's ability allows her body to adapt almost instantly in several situations, and she can use this to aid her in a fight or simply to survive. This ability will almost react instantly when Marcie's body is threatened in any way. Her body will automatically adapt to help her, by changing physically. This may allow her to alter her appearance, if necessary, as well as gaining additional physical features such as wings or additional limbs. It also allows her to increase her strength in a certain situations, as well as maintaining optimum health. Marcie can also choose a physical feature she wishes to gain, but her body will usually react to the situation in hand and know what it has to do in order to stay alive. 'Owain' Owain has very similar limits to Marcie. His body adapts automatically and instantly in many circumstances, aiding him in fighting and survival. He can change his appearance, and gain different physiological features such as extra limbs or wings. He can also increase his physical strength and maintain his health. The ability usually works reflexively, but he can also choose to use it consciously, and control it. 'Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins' Phoebe will be able to adapt and enhance her body in order to help herself survive in various situations. In most cases, she will be able to consciously control the ability and could block it if she wants to, unless she is too frightened. Her control will increase as she ages and grows. She will be able to alter her appearance and change her body, adding additional features such as wings or gills. She will also be able to improve her health and physical strength and speed. 'Emma Hathaway' Emma will be able to consciously choose to alter her body in order to adapt against different situations. It will not occur automatically without her deliberately activating the ability, but the actual method of adaptation will be out of her control and will always be whatever is best suited at the time. She could alter her appearance, enabling her to hide or to deceive others. She could adapt to being underwater by growing gills and webbed hands and feet, and she could adapt to falling from a height by growing wings. She could also increase her physical strength to help her in a fight. Occasionally she will also be able to amplify her body's healing rate when injured, or negate her body's ability to feel pain. Similar Abilities *Body adaptation is the ability to adapt one's body to the environment *Reactive adaptation is the ability to adapt to any given situation *Limited physical adaptation is the ability to adapt one's body physically to any life threatening situation *Alternating adaptation is the ability to choose between a variety of different adaptation *Metamorphing is the ability to change one's body on a cellular level *Superhuman anatomy can be used to gain additional limbs, wings or other supernatural physical features *Wing production is the ability to gain wings *Health preservation is the ability to have optimum health *Enhanced strength is the ability to have more strength than physically possible Category:Abilities